1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of selected pyridine-N-oxide disulfide compounds to prevent or treat swine exudative epidermitis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swine exudative epidermitis (also known as Greasy Pig Disease) is a skin disease of pigs distinghished by the appearance of acute, generalized seborrhoeic dermatitis. The disease generally affects piglets under about 6 weeks of age, but occasionally groups of pigs up to about 3 months of age suffer from the disease. Many of the affected piglets die from the disease.
It is not certain exactly what bacteria cuases the disease; but Staphylococcus hyicus is strongly suspected. The disease is particularly troublesome and of considerable economic importance because, once developed within a litter, often all piglets will be affected. Such affected piglets may have a diminished appetite. Progressive weakness in the piglets, followed by death in a few days, is the likely occurrence. See D. C. Blood and J. A. Henderson, Veterinary Medicine (Third Edition) Bailliere, Tindall & Cassell, London, pages 894 and 895.
Swine exudative epidermitis has in the past been treated by administering antiinfective agents such as antibiotics. However, it has been recently found to be very desirable to replace antibiotics by non-antibiotic drugs. For example, antibiotics effective in human medicine should not be utilized in veterinary medicine in order not to build up a strain resistance against bacteria appearing in human diseases. It is thus very important to find a method for the treatment of swine exudative epidermitis utilizing an active non-antibiotic chemical compound which substantially would overcome the drawbacks of antibiotics utilized so far. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,136, which issued to Davidson et al on Aug. 16, 1983, claims a method for treating an animal for swine exudative epidermitis wherein said animal is administered at least one metallic salt of pyridine-2-thione-N-oxide. This patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.